Quince
Quince Emeris is a fictional recurring character found in The Scars of Time and Celesti, as well as the spin-off Regression. Although he plays different roles in both stories, his character is often of the same demeanor - cold and sarcastic, but good at heart and a member of the main group. In all of his featured Roleplays he plays the part of a Griffin in one form or another; in The Scars of Time he is a Griffin of Ledah, and in Celesti he plays a Griffin Avarian Pure. Role in The Scars of Time Quince is featured in The Scars of Time as a main character within the party, and one of the two Griffins of Ledah. He is spiritually regarded as the 'brother' of Agatio, and serves as the steed for Ranna, his rider. Quince is a sarcastic and often cold character, but he also plays an important role as an advisor to Ranna, a wit and intellectual in the group, and a powerful fighter. In SoT Season 1, Quince begins as a reserved and often secretive character, speaking only when addressed, and even then only to Ranna. He has a difficult relationship with his brother, one that develops but remains rather distant throughout the entirety of Scars of Time. During the course of the adventure he slowly opens up to Aerin, Ranna's best friend, but he always seems to hold doubts over Callous. In his mind, Callous is undeserving of Ranna, and because he frequently belittles her during the events of the first Season, it isn't difficult to see why. Through Season 1, Quince remains an important character, often showing his greatest strength in aiding Ranna on her quest. In Season 2 Quince becomes an even more integral part of the storyline - when travelling with Agatio to Arden in order to complete his Redemption, he watches in despair as his brother is killed before his eyes. After this event, Quince not only becomes hardened, but also the only remaining Griffin in Asgard. During Ranna's journey to Garuuz, Quince comes face to face with a nation fully aware of the true power he holds; that he could be a dangerous weapon due to the highly concentrated Aspects within him. Although he is initially seen as an enemy by Garuuz, characters such as Cole Koreon show a great interest in him, not just through his use of verbal communication but also because of the Aspect ratio in his body. Quince remains with Ranna during this period, staying with her when the group visit the Pirate Trade Centre and the Submerged Sanctum, the latter Quince manages to open when a symbol responds to him, raising the sanctum from the depths. Quince remains in the group until the end of Season 2, finally dealing the killing blow to Soviel when his brother and sister Griffins unite their powers with him. However, when Soviel finally completes Ledah's Prayer, Quince is Redeemed, and says his final goodbyes to Ranna as he fades away. It is believed that he returned to Ledah's side, and serves as one of the few protagonists in The Scars of Time who dies before the events of the story are finished (including Agatio and Cole). Role in Celesti Quince plays an important role in Celesti as a main character, arguably the most important male lead in the entire story. Although it seems that he initially plays second to Frost Firion, Quince is the leader of the eponymous second group for a period of the story before uniting with Frost's party, during which point he plays an invaluable role as the effective leader. At the start of the story, Quince is a mercenary working for Silveon. He is the son of Aramis Emeris, a mercenary once employed by Gale, the former boss of Silveon. Quince was raised from a young age by Silveon when his father was murdered by Gale after betraying him. During his stay with Silveon, Quince was taught the way of the sword. During this period he also encountered Azen, a bitter rival of his lasting into adulthood. As Quince grew older he became one of Silveon's most trusted employees, and one of only two Pures that Silveon respected (the other being Crest Bhear). During his adult years Quince met an Avarian woman named Merle whilst on a mission to hunt down some bandits. After saving her from these ruffians, he found himself attracted to her, and the two began meeting in secret outside of Silveon's gaze. They married in secret and Quince had a son with Merle, Hunter. He negotiated a final mission for Silveon, one that the silver-haired mercenary leader predicted would last for a great deal of time - he was to earn the trust of Duke Forena, one of the leaders of Celesti, who was known to have hidden the Ice Stone somewhere. Upon finding it, Quince's mission is to return the Stone, after his father, Aramis, ironically hid it. During his years serving Duke Forena, Quince acted as a guard to Ranna Forena, a young girl at the manor. During the events of Celesti Quince is first seen when Frost breaks into Duke Forena's mansion on a mission for Silveon to investigate whether Quince is still following orders, and to hopefully locate the Ice Stone. When things go wrong, Frost is forced to leave, kidnapping Ranna with him. Quince gives chase to find Ranna, but upon realising that she is safe with Frost, and having not yet found the whereabouts of the entire Ice Stone, he leaves for other lands to locate the Celestian Stones and keep them away from Silveon, a man that, although raised by him, he does not fully trust. During his time away from Silveon's service, Quince spent time with Merle and Hunter briefly, although he was still on an important personal errand against Silveon. Knowing of the whereabouts of The Water Stone of Lindorae, he sent Hector Morelos, a good friend of his, to recover the Stone. The two, working together against Silveon, recovered the Stone under Frost's nose (Frost working for Silveon to acquire the Stones), before retreating to The Dog Lands in order to stay at bay from Silveon. Here he met Shara Adelei working as a dancer, who took a strange interest in him and Hector. She decided to accompany them, proving to have useful knowledge to share. The three of them headed south to Roncevalles, where they located a young Ariesarian girl claiming that her sister, Aries Lambtail, had crossed the human borders of Vennicio and been captured. Ever the heroic character, Quince, influenced by an encouraging Shara, travelled to Vennicio to save the girl. During the exploration of the human city however, Quince was knocked unconscious and found by a woman named Maroka, a female Captain working for The Thief Lord Jiraiah with a distaste for men and Pures alike. After being taken to Jiraiah Quince was allowed to live, as long as he followed the orders of the human. Quince conformed and performed a small task for the humans with the aid of Maroka in re-adjusting mining tracks to fool the Ursarian's. It was at this point that he met back up with Shara and Hector who had saved Aries, and after a confrontation with Scarlette, the three returned Aries home. After this point Quince's group follow different paths, until Frost's group (Karla, Ranna and Crest) drift away from Frost on one of his missions and encounter Quince's group, Quince now acting as their leader. When Frost eventually joins the group after Silveon kidnaps and attempts to kill Ranna, it is revealed that Quince has within him a shard of The Ice Stone, a vital piece of the puzzle preventing Silveon from acquiring total dominion over Celesti. Although the Stone is removed from Ranna, Quince holds onto this fragment, ensuring that Silveon can never possess all eight Celesti Stones. Quince remains in the group as joint leader with Frost for the remainder of the story, working against Silveon, until near the very end, where the mercenary leader finally catches up to him. Now possessing the other seven Celesti Stones and the incomplete Ice Stone, Silveon demands for Quince to surrender, and when the proud Griffin refuses, Silveon reluctantly murders him, finally taking the Stone for himself. Although Quince does not survive the whole of Celesti, he remains an incredibly important character, and his son, Hunter, becomes the main character of The Successor. Role in Regression Quince plays an important role in the Celesti spin-off Regression, which takes place between the short duration where the story focuses on Frost's group after Quince, Hector and Shara save Aries from Vennicio. During this time, Quince leaves to pursue his own adventures, where Regression takes place. In Regression it is revealed that he acted as the tutor of Mercy Troubadour, teaching her his own unique fighting style. In Regression he returns after Mercy is found looking for him in the knick of time to advise her not to go chasing after her father, Chiron. However, Lyle and Holt ignore the orders and take Mercy to The Dog Lands, where Quince manages to save her after she is captured. In Regression Quince can be seen as the main hero, although he is a passive character. He is not always present within the group, and instead turns up when he is most needed, in order to return to the events of the mothership Celesti. Quince manages to survive the events of Regression, and serves as an important member of the group whose advice is often ignored, resulting in another daring rescue mission where he saves those connected to Mercy. Other information and appearances Although Quince doesn't formally appear in other Roleplays, he is often mentioned or featured in one way or another. Other appearances include: *In Grey, the character Drachma often states that his favourite food is a quince, to which he is often met with the phrase, 'What is a Quince?', to which he replies with, 'Blue and furry'. *In Fifth Cycle the character of Kate has a purse with a blue Griffin on it, resembling Quince. Other information: *Quince is one of two characters named after a fruit, the other being Kiwi. He is also one of three Griffins named after a type of vegetation (Acacia included). *Quince has the most deaths of any character in a Roleplay - he dies in both The Scars of Time and Celesti, with his appearance in Regression playing between the events of the latter. *Quince is mentioned frequently in The Successor, to the point where he almost features as a character. As his death is kept as a secret from Hunter, Quince is often discussed as a mystery, and Merle often makes references to how he and Hunter look similar. *Quince has both golden eyes and blue hair/wings in all of his appearances, both as a Griffin and as a Pure, clearly referencing his existence in all his respective roleplays. *Quince is one of three characters in Celesti who is in possession of a Celestian Stone (With Karla having the Wind Stone and Scarlette holding the Dark Stone). *Quince is The Second in Silveon's Lucky Number Twelve game. He is below Frost and above Azen. *Quince made a cameo appearance in Tales of the Ocean as a means of promoting the forum and it's Role-Plays. Category:RP Characters of Ranna